


Out of Breath

by SkyymA



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyymA/pseuds/SkyymA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Makoto, Rei, Haru, and Nagisa all run to a festival in town. Makoto starts to fall behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Breath

Out of Breath

Summer was over. But school wasn’t the same. It was better, now that Rin was friends with everyone again. Makoto always looked forward to their joined swim practices. Everything was going great. After one month of their return to school, the city had a small festival by the sea. Rin invited Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei respectively. This was their chance to hang out as a group and have fun. Rin also invited Nitori, but he was visiting his relatives that Sunday.

They all decided to meet up at a place that was good for all of them. Everyone was excited to go to the festival, even if it was just a small one. Makoto was the last to show up.

“Now that everyone’s here,” started Rei, “Let’s go to the sea!”

“Ah, before that,” replied Rin, “I want to have a contest.”

“Rin!,” retorted Nagisa, “we can have fun without contests, you know!”

“I know I know, I just feel like running,” stated Rin. “Plus it will be good exercise for all of us for tomorrows practice!”

Makoto hesitated, “I’m not so good at running that far.”

“You’ll be fine,” responded Haru. 

“Makoto~” started Rin, “You’re one of the stronger ones like me; of course you can do it!”

“I’m not so good with stairs,” said Makoto.

Rin thought a bit and responded, “Well, we’ll take the side road then, that way there’s no stairs. Okay?”

Makoto smiled, “Sounds good to me!”

Rei fixed his glasses and gave Rin a smirk, “Now then, let’s see who’s the fastest between us on land!”

“Hah! That’s definitely me,” Rin laughed.

Nagisa butted in, “Ah Rin you forget! Rei runs just as much as you do!”

Meanwhile, Haru stretched while the others spoke. Then, he bolted in front of them, “I doubt any of you could beat me though.”

Makoto laughed while Nagisa let out a noise of annoyance. Then they all followed after.

Through the houses they ran. At first just a jog, but everyone seemed to speed up once they hit the trees. The rural route to the sea was a bit longer, but Makoto preferred it since they didn’t have to go on the stairs over the hill that overlooked the pier. Soon, the trees disappeared and they came to bushes instead. 

Makoto was running out of breath. He wasn’t used to long distance running. Sure, he kept in shape for swimming, but running this far was never his thing. He couldn’t believe how the others could do it so well.

Somehow Rin and Haru were in the front. It seemed Rin really just wanted to beat Haru and Rei. Makoto could see they were getting further and further away, or actually, Makoto began slowing down. Nagisa noticed this.

“Hey are you okay?” Nagisa asked.

“Yeah I’m fine. You guys go on ahead. I need to take a breather for a bit.”

“I could stay if you want...” started Nagisa.

“No no,” replied Makoto, “it’s fine really.”

“Well then, see you later!” Suddenly Nagisa sped up and reached the rest of the group. Was he staying behind for my sake? Was he faster than me all along?

Makoto came to a stop. He was breathing heavy. They ran quite a distance. But something happened.

Tears started flowing out of Makoto’s eyes. His breathing became slower. 

Ah crap! I forgot. If a person suddenly stops after being active, this happens.

This was why he was nervous to find a part time job. He didn’t want to become stressed out and have something like this happen. Makoto found himself sobbing, and it made it harder for him to breathe. 

Stop crying! You need to breathe, you idiot!

His head was hot. It felt like a panic attack, or worse. Makoto decided to start walking again. He forced his arms over his head, even though he wanted to curl up, but he knew that would make it worse. Lifting his arms made his chest open up more, and he was able to catch his breath. 

Makoto’s friends were long gone by this time. He tried to walk more, but he realized he was still going pretty slowly. He was completely worn out. For once, he felt just like jumping in a pool just to cool off. Or maybe a cool bath…

He started to get his phone out. He was going to call Haru to let him know what happened. But, for some reason, he stared at his phone.

What if they don’t need me anyway? Would they notice I was gone?

Makoto stood still. Where did these thoughts come from? Suddenly he had such strange ideas of not belonging, or not being wanted by his friends.

It was a bad time. He shouldn’t have been alone. With the high energy of his friends gone, he only felt darkness. It was certainly unlike him. 

Dammit! He thought. This is why I can’t handle stress.

…

Rin won the race. They reached the pier and Haru asked where Makoto went.

“Oh, he needed to catch his breath,” replied Nagisa. “He said he’ll catch up later.”

Haru looked worried. He knew Makoto couldn’t handle running like that. Rin noticed the look on Haru’s face.

“Fine,” Rin said, “I’ll go look for him.”

“No,” replied Haru, “I’ll go. You guys go to the festival. We’ll catch up later.”

Haru asked Nagisa where he last saw Makoto. It was about half way down the road, which seemed far for Haru. Now he was really worried.

…

Haru ran down back the path, hoping to see Makoto running towards him. But he never did. Soon he was at the half way point, and he started calling out Makoto’s name.

He suddenly heard a soft voice, “Haru.” He wouldn’t have been able to hear it if there were people around.

Haru searched around, and saw Makoto sitting on the ground by some bushes. 

“Makoto,” he started, “are you okay?”

Makoto kept his back to him. He didn’t want Haru to see him like this. Haru kneeled down beside him.

“Makoto…”, he said, “what happened? Are you hurt?”

“No.” Makoto replied. Haru could hear his voice sounded broken.

“Tell me what happened,” Haru spoke with a bit of forcefulness.

“What does it matter?” Makoto said.

Haru was shocked. He looked at Makoto angrily. “Makoto!” he yelled.

Finally Makoto turned his head to look at Haru. His eyes were swollen and his face had dried streams where tears had been. 

Haru looked in fear. He hadn’t ever seen Makoto look like that. He didn’t look sad, he looked angry, as if he was going to give up for whatever reason. 

“Don’t look like that,” Haru spoke. “Why are you here?”

Makoto raised his hand and covered his eyes. “I’m sorry Haru,” he said. He began to cry again, “I got stressed from running so much.”

“Why,” started Haru, “why are you crying? There’s no need for that.”

Makoto lowered his hand and tried his hardest to smile. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop then.” But soon after he spoke, he frowned and tears flowed out again.

Without thinking, Haru unfolded Makoto’s arms and legs and wrapped his arms under Makoto’s arms and around his back, and hugged him tightly. 

“Don’t ever make that face again,” Haru said. “I never want to see you upset again.”

Slowly, Makoto hugged back. He wrapped his arms around Haru’s back and dug his face in Haru’s neck. But for some reason, his tears didn’t stop. 

“I’m sorry Haru,” he said, “I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“You idiot,” replied Haru, “Of course I worry about you. You’re the one I like the most. You’ve always been there for me. I can’t think of living without you.”

“Do you really mean that?” Makoto spoke. “I mean, now Rin’s back in the picture, and Nagisa and Rei like you too, so there’s really no need for you to say tha-”

“You idiot!” Haru yelled, “I need you more than everyone else! Don’t you dare say that!” He squeezed Makoto tighter.

“Ah Haru, I can’t breathe!”

Haru let go and leaned back. “Don’t cry like that anymore.”  
Makoto huffed as he caught his breath. He then looked down, closed his eyes and smiled. I really am an idiot.

“Makoto,” started Haru, “your smile is the best.”

Makoto looked up in shock. Then he giggled and laughed. “But I like it most when you smile.”

And at that, Haru smiled a genuine smile back at his best friend. 

…

[HOW IT WOULD ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN CANON]

…

Somehow Rin and Haru were in the front. It seemed Rin really just wanted to beat Haru and Rei. Makoto could see they were getting further and further away, or actually, Makoto began slowing down. Nagisa noticed this.

“Hey are you okay?” Nagisa asked.

“Yeah I’m fine. You guys go on ahead. I need to take a breather for a bit.”

“I could stay if you want…” started Nagisa.

“No no,” replied Makoto, “it’s fine really.”

Haru looked back and saw Makoto was falling behind. He then slowed down to a stop

“Ah Haru what are you doing?” asked Rin, who was mad that his component had come to a stop.

Haru ignored him and walked behind to where Makoto was. Makoto had stopped to catch his breath, with his hands on his thighs bent over.

“I’ll stay with you,” Haru said.

Makoto looked up. “No no, really it’s fine,” replied Makoto.

By this time everyone had noticed Makoto was having a hard time.

Haru turned around and looked at the group. “You guys go, we’ll walk from here.”

The group stayed silent. 

Nagisa finally spoke up, “If Haru and Makoto are walking, then I’ll walk too.”

Rin started in as well, “Really Makoto, if you were having trouble, you should have told all of us.”

“Really it’s no big deal,” Makoto replied, “You guys can go.”

“No way!” Retorted Rin, “we’ve got to stay as a group.”

“Eh?” responded Rei, “what about this whole race thing? You knew people would fall behind.”

“Well, it’s not like a serious race anyway,” Rin said. “Plus the place is pretty far. So it was a dumb idea anyway. This way we can talk more.

Nagisa responded, “Sounds good to me!”

“Me too,” Haru replied.

“Heh you guys are too nice,” Makoto said.

“Ehhh?” retorted Rin, “So says the nicest one in the group!”

They all laugh, and walk down to the festival.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Haru's confession can be taken either romantically or friendshipy wise. I personally ship MakoHaru but I wanted this to be taken either way. Also, sorry, but I tend to call Haruka as Haru, and not Haruka. Not sure if that annoys anyone or not. I prefer calling him Haru (just like Makoto). Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
